The servant of Nightmare moon
by Shadowsofequestria
Summary: This is a story of my OC who serves Nightmare moon with his life. This will take place from season 1 to the future. This is my first story and I want to say sorry if it sucks but I think it is going to be a good story ok.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The masters return

Somewhere in the everfree forest there is a cave where a stailion pony lives.

His coat is just pure black just like the darkness he lives in, his mane is the color of white but has some black on it, and his cutie mark is a upside down sword on top of demon wings.

But there was something special about him and it was in his eyes.

His right eye was the color of the blue sky but his left was the special one.

It was the color of red witch looked like the fires from hell and had a scar going down on it but he still can see though that eye.

He never leaves the cave until one night he saw the stars in the night and saw that is was the right postion for an day he waited for a long time.

The moon started to glow and then he saw a alicorn come to him and he bowed to the alicorn and said"welcome back master Nightmare moon"

It was indeed the infamous Nightmare moon who said to the pony "It is great to be back Scar and at least your the only loyal one to stay with me"

Well I am only who lives to serve people who use there powers for the darkness as Scar said.

That is good, at least I can trust you for ever but now I have an important task for you to do said Nightmare.

What is it that you want me to do master as he said.

I want you to go and captrue my dear sister princess Celestia and take her to the old castile where everything started said Nightmare.

Yes my master but i need to tell you something before you leave said Scar.

What is it Scar! It better be important! as Nightmare stated.

You know the elements that put you in the moon before, well i can sense something about them and they are someponies who have a conection with them and they live at the place where Celestia is going to be.

What place is that!

Ponyvile and now that I told you I will go and do my task you want me to do, as soon as Scar said that he ran off into the forest.

Nightmare thought to herself that she was lucky that she had a loyal supject that follows her every command.

As she flew into the night, they did not know a pony was listing in on them.

As the pony turn a black portal appared and the pony walked though it to now be in ponyvile.

END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

My masters fall (again)

Scar did what my master said to do and captured Celestia after dealing with her gaurd while on her way to ponyvile.

Scar took her to her old room in the old castile and chain her up with a special chain that did not let her use her powers.

Celestia was yelling why did you capture me and bring me back to my old home!

I brought here for my master, you my know her, Nightemare moon as Scar said.

WHAT! Celestia said with a loud voice.

As soon as she said that Nightmare moon came in.

Nightmare I known that you would return but have a servent with you just don't understand why he would join you said Celestia.

I join her because she is using her dark powers of evil and I only serve ponies who us it for evil as Scar explain.

That's good to know Scar but you know how you said that someponies have a connection to the elements.

Yes what of it? Scar said.

Well I am getting followed by a group of ponies who are using the elements to get pass my traps and well they are near the castile and I am afarid I might not return as Nightmare said.

What do you want me to do about them, I will kill them myself if I have to! as Scar yelled.

Nothing, all I want you to do is to make a army after I have fallen and please do let my dear sister when you hear me yell as Nightmare said with a tear in her eye for just being released.

As you wish my master said Scar.

Nightmare left them and a few minutes later they heard her yell and Scar did as he was order to do.

Celestia was relased but when she looked around she saw the pony now knowhere and left to join the poines who helped her out.

Meanwhile Outside

Scar was walking into the forest then heared a voice from behind.

It was the pony who heard Nightmare and him talk about the events that just happen.

You can now see that the pony was a staillon, his coat was pure white, his mane was pure black, his eyes were pure blue as the sky, and his cutie mark is two kantanas that were crossed.

The pony went and said to him "Hello brother it has did forever"

"Hello Shadow I see you are still here, found a team of ponies to work for you" said Scar

Yes I did but I will not tell them that you were hear I am giving you one free chance to escape once for now, but next time you will get into jail understand Scar!" as Shadow yelled.

Ok see you then said Scar.

They both went there sepreant paths and soon Scar gave a laugh that shook some of the trees around.

END OF CHAPTER 2


	3. Chapter 3

(Before we start with this chapter I need to explain something about Shadow and Scar, they are both unicorns, I forgot to say that so without more explaining welcome to...)

Chapter 3

The Chaotic partner

Scar was just walking in the everfree forest for a couple of months just thinking on how to make an army.

He was walking when he saw that some of the trees were different colors which confused him.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE"as Scar yelled.

"I am just making a few changes to this place" as a weird voice said to him.

"Who the hell are you and where the hell are you" as Scar yelled.

"Well all I can say is GET OFF ME" as the weird voice said.

Scar looked down so see a face which just confused him, and then he just walked off and saw the face change into a creature which he has seen before.

The creature went and said "Discord is the name and just wondering who are you"

Names Scar, General Scar if you will, I am looking to build a army for my master and I think you will make a good partner.

"Well I guess I could join you but just wondering, who is you master?"

"Nightmare moon is my master, and this army I am trying to build is her final wish" said Scar.

"Nightmare moon you say, well I did not see her having a servant" Discord said.

"Well yes it is a surprised to new ponys but what I want to know is will you be my partner with me in my army" said Scar.

"Well I could use somepony else to help me take over Equestria for me" as discord said with a smile.

"Well that is good I guess this will WAIT WHAT" as Scar yelled.

"I said welcome to MY army" as discord went and touch him to control his mind.

But when Discord touched him a werid dark cloud went over his hand and it made his hand go stone.

"What is going on with my hand?" as Discord said.

All Scar did was laugh and said to him "This is the power I can use so now I will trun you into stone again DISCORD"

But as soon as he said that Discord just disappered and Scar just yelled "WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GO, I WILL GET MY REVANGE TO YOU!"

In the trees Discord saw Scar just fire magic everywhere around him.

Discord just wondering how in equestria does this one pony have this so much power.

"Oh well might as well just go to my throne in ponyvile" as Discord said.

He returns to his trone and a few mintues later he sees the main six walk to him ready to battle him.

Scar now knows that this is going to be hard to make a army but for now, he is going to stay low until he hears about a new enemy to equestria.

END OF CHAPTER 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A new alicorn

Scar was just travling near the border of equestria because he has heard of a new enemy going to attack the royal wedding that is going to happen soon.

When he got there he saw something that he would not see for a long time.

He saw alicorn mare, her coat was the color of black like his coat, her mane was the color of green and some black was on it, her eyes was the color of green and finaly her cutie mark is of a dragon's shadow.

When Scar got closer he then saw that her wings were bat wings which just made him think that she is evil with power.

Then her notice she was talking with a white staillon who he reconazed as his brother Shadow with two other ponys with dark hoods on them.

"SHADOW" as Scar yelled.

Shadow, the alicorn, and the other two ponys went and turned to see Scar.

"Hello there Scar, I thought you would be in canterlot with Chrysails and her changeling army to make into your own army" as Shadow said.

"What, they are in canterlot and came her for nothing" Scar yelled.

"Shadow who is this" as the alicorn said.

"This is my evil brother Scar who serves Nightmare moon with his life even after she had fallen" Shadow stated.

"Really well all I can say is that she won't join you" as the alicon said.

"REALLY AND WHY IS THAT" as Scar yelled.

"Because I will now rule the changelings as their queen" said the alicorn.

"Really and who are you because i never got your name" Scar said with a ferious tone.

"The name is Krystal the daughter of Chrysails and this attack is her final act before she steps down as queen" as Krystal said.

"Well then why are you with my brother" as Scar yelled.

"I am with my coltfriend to join his team to get rid of evil like YOU" she said.

"Join his team well I WAIT WHAT ABOUT A COLTFRIEND" as Scar yelled.

"Yes my coltfriend, Shadow" as she nuzzled him.

"Shadow is that true?" Scar said.

"Yes it is, we meet while trying to stop Chrysails with a plan that would destroy equestira and it was love at first sight" as Shadow kissed her.

"Wow Shadow did not see this but now I must ask Krystasl will she join my army" Scar said.

"No I will not join you but Shadow will take you in to jail for your crimes against Equestria right Shadow" said Krystasl.

"Yes my love, Sniper, Head, take him to are little prison" as Shadow said.

"Yes sir" as both of ponys went to get him but Scar used a teleportion spell and got away.

Both of the ponys said sorry but Shadow said "it was find but next time he won't get away"

"That's good to know but now I have to tell my subjects that their will be no more hostility to Equestria" as Krystasl said.

"Ok me and the rest of us will join you" Shadow said as he hugged her.

"Ok" Krystasl said then kissed Shadow.

Over at a near by rock Scar was there watching and just left them.

Then Scar said "Next person I find with this type of power will make then join me" as Scar said while running away from his brother.

END OF CHAPTER 4


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A dark lord

Scar now heads to another end of Equestira after hearing about King Sombras return with the crystal empire.

As he was near he noticed that it is a snow storm was coming at him and knew that he had to prepare for the worst.

When he got closer he saw a black glow go towards him but then dark crystals went around blocking any kind of ecsape.

He then saw a pony who he soon knew it was King Sombra.

"Hello King Sombra I am" as Scar was saying but was stoped because he had to dodge a magic attack from him.

"What the HELL is your problem" Scar yelled.

But all Sombra did was just stared at him with his eyes filled with dark magic.

Scar now knows why he attaked him, he saw that he couldn't control his dark magic with his mind like how he can and without control Sombra will just be a shell filled with nothing but dark magic.

Scar saw another attack and this time he just stayed their and was hit with it Sombra just walked away when he sudden heared laughing.

He turned around to see Scar was still alive.

Scar's horn was glowing and made a crystal sword with it and said "That you for giving me some of your power to control crystals"

Scar swong the sword to Sombra but Sombra just returned to the darkness and left and the crystals that trapped Scar went away and Scar was left alone in the snow storm.

Scar went out of the storm to be greeted by eight ponies in black cloaks.

One of them goes up to Scar and took off his cloak to reaveal that it was his brother Shadow.

"Shadow!?, what are you doing here?" Scar said with a angry tone.

"I am here to stop you with your acts of dark magic" Shadow said while putting his hoof in the air.

He then pointed to Scar and the seven ponies started to attack him.

Scar noticed that two were pegasus, one is a unicorn, and the rest were earth ponies.

In Scar's eyes he saw everything in slow motion, he dodged the two pegasus that flew to him, he punched one of the earth ponies in the face and konked him out, he used one of the ponies as a shield to block an magic attack from the unicorn, one of the earth ponies tried to punch him but Scar dodged and punched him in the stomch, finally the other two ponies took out knifes and attacked him but went under them into the darkness and both of the earth ponies stabed each other and yelled in pain and Scar came back from the darkness and now went to the unicorn.

When Scar reached the unicorn he felt a pain from behind and was flung into the air and landed near Shadow.

He looked around to see that one of the ponies that attacked him was really a unicorn and the other ponies that he attack just stod up looking fine and all about to get him.

Then Scar used his new found powers and made a crystal dome around him and then it went into the ground and the other ponies just stood were Scar was at before.

"We are sorry boss that he got away" said on of the ponies.

"It is alright that he got away but I did not see that he got Sombra's power Heavy" said Shadow.

"But we will get him next time and next time will be his last" said Shadow with a dark tone.

"Yes sir!" as all the ponies said at once and then a black portal apeared and all of them went in.

Shadow was deep in thought when he was walking to the portal.

In his head he said to himself "I wish that Scar would change and join us" and then he went into the portal.

Meanwhile

In the everfree forest a crystal dome came out of the ground and out came Scar.

Scar said to himself "Next time I will have my revange and I will make an army for my master!" then Scar laughed with a evil laugh.

END OF CHAPTER 5


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A new partner

It has been months snice a new attack on Equestria and Scar has been hiding form his brother and his team.

One night he was walking in the night with a clock hiding his face from any pony because he does not to be know around the area where he goes to once in a away to get supples.

While he was walking he notced that some ponies were lying on the ground which gave him a confusing look.

He then noticed a somepony in the shadows and that pony came out of the shadows and started to talk to Scar.

"Hello" said Scar with a nervous tone.

"The pony wonders if I am friend or foe but to him, I am a foe" said the pony.

"Foe" said Scar said with a joyful tone.

The pony started to get his magic but to his surprise nothing came to him.

"Sorry but that will not work on me because I am somepony who you can't get his magic while his magic is dark magic" said Scar.

"Well then I guess we shall talk about it" said the pony while took off his cloak.

When he took of his cloak off, he see that his was sometype of centaur but has a horn on his head.

"The name is Terik and I finally have the strength to feed off of other poines magic energy" said Terik.

"Well, I guess we join sides because I am looking for somepony like you to help get me a army to rule Equestira and you look like the perfect pony to be my second in command" said Scar with a smile while putting his hoof up for a shake.

Terik looked at his hoof for a second but then put it down.

"Why are you refusing my ofter Terik?" said Scar.

"I refuse because you will join me or else you die" said Terik with an evil smile.

"They is no way will be able to kill me when I have so much power WITH ME!" said Scar with a anger tone.

After he said that Terik was surrounded by crystals and darkness and all Terik saw in the darkness was Scar's red eye.

When he looked at his hands, he saw that were turning to stone and was wondering what is happing to him.

"If you are wondering what is happing to you, well it is very simple to tell you, it is a new spell I created called fairy eye" said Scar while in the shadows.

"What do you want with me, I will do anything you want!" said Terik with a worried tone.

"All I want you to do is to join me" as Scar put his hoof up again for a shake.

Terik saw his hoof came out of the shadows and saw his hand turn back to normal.

"Ok I will join you" said Terik while shaking Scar's hoof.

After that all the darkness around him disapread and the crystals went away and all Terik saw was Scar with a smile.

"Thank you for joining my army but right now I need you to do something for me" said Scar.

"What is it that you want... sir" said Terik with a fake smile.

"First I want you to call me general, second I want you to get rid of the princessess of Equestria of their power" said Scar.

"Yes general but one question" said Terik.

"WHAT IS IT" as Scar yelled.

"Will you help me in this task you ask of me?" said Terik.

"No I won't, I won't even give you tips on how to do your job" said Scar with a smile.

"OK general" said Terik.

"Good, now I will be back when you finsh your task" as Scar said while going into the darkness and leaving.

Terik just stood their thinking how Equestria did somepony like him got into a army with just a mere pony.

He then turn the coner to find more ponies to get the magic power and went to do his job for the general Scar.

Meanwhile

On top of a building their were four pony's up there.

Then Scar came out of the darkness and the four ponies bowed to him and said "Welcome general"

"Thank you my four personal gaurds" said Scar while he motion them to stop bowing.

"Shadow still does not know that four of his team members are royal to you" said one of them.

"Good everything is going to plan, now I need you to return to Shadow before he sees you missing" said Scar.

"Yes sir" as all of them said at once and a black portal opened and all of them went in.

"Everything is going to plan, I will kill my brother and take over Equestria with the help of Terik" said Scar while laughing.

END OF CHAPTER 6


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

(Before we start this chapter sorry for not updating for a long time had some family stuff to do anyway I forgot to say how fairy eye works, you most have a different color eye like Scar and must focus all your magic energy into the eye and staring at the pony who you want to turn to stone. Now lets start with...)

The rise and fall of Scar.

Scar near the everfree forest sees Tirek fighting the young princess Twilight sparkle.

(After the fight)

Tirek goes to Scar and says "Well I did what you want now what do you want to do"

"Before we start I must do something about somepony and right now you can go and follow Twilight and her friends until I come back" said Scar while going into the forest.

When he went into the forest, he yelled out his brother's name "SHADOW!"

"What do you want Scar" said Shadow when he came out of the shadows.

"I want to give your powers to my new friend Tirek and your team too" said Scar with a smile.

"Well if you want them, then you will have to kill me first" said Shadow.

"Ok" said Scar.

Scar then made some crystals from the ground and two crystal ponies made out of crystal came out and when he look to where Shadow was, he was gone.

"Where did you go" Scar yelled.

After he yelled one of his crystal ponies just broke and then saw an arrow in the body.

Scar then noticed a blue blr and another arrow coming to him and just ducked and the arrow destroyed the other crystal pony.

"Who are you" yelled Scar.

Then a blue pegasus came in front of Scar, his mane is black and white, his eyes are gray, and his cutie mark is an bow and arrow and the arrow was an ice arrow.

"The name is sniper, best marksman in Equestira" said Sniper when he landed.

"Well I guess you are, you killed my minons at their weak spot I must say good job" said Scar with a smile.

"Well thank y-" as Sniper said while doging a maigc spell.

"Enougth talk let me kill you now!" Scar yelled.

Scar fired a Sniper but he went to the air and was now a blr.

Sniper still doging maigc spells from Scar while shooting arrows at him until he saw him do something with his hoofs.

Scar moved his hoofs into the air and then to Snipers eyes he saw black crystals come out of the ground and hit Sniper.

Sniper in the air said to himself "Well I guess I got cocky and now have to relay on my fellow team members"

Sniper then went into a black portal in the air and Scar just went wondered why he went in the portal.

Before he could think about it he then noticed in the air a pony coming towrds him.

Scar moved away as the pony punched the ground making a small creater and fog coming from the impact.

The pony went and said "The name is heavy, best pony to knock out any other pony"

As the fog around him disapered Scar saw that his coat was light blue, his mane is light purple, his eyes were the color of purple and had freckles on him and his cutie mark is a wolf howling at at the moon. (some might know who this is from my other story but wont say his real name)

"Well I am ready to kill you with my bare HOOF" said Heavy and started to go for a punch.

"(Hmgh) What you do best in your strength you lack in your mind" said Scar as he doged Heavy and hit him in the stomch.

But to Scars surprised it did not hurt Heavy at all and then Scar was thrown into the air and say Heavy coming to him.

Before Heavy came to Scar, he went and did the same thing with his hoofs eariler.

Then out of know where to Heavy crystals came to him and knocked him out of the air.

In Heavys mind he said to himself "Well did not see that coming, well hope the others have a better time than me"

Scar saw Heavy go into a black portal as he landed on the ground.

Then Scar noticed something comeing to him fast and doged it.

He then noticed it followed by a rainbow line and it just stayed there.

Scar then touched it and felt pain surch throgh his body.

"What was that" said Scar with alot of pain.

"Well if you want to know it is my rainbow shield line, it causes pain to you and you soon feel it eating you away from your life" said a pony on something that looked like a werid bike. (Image it as the bike from tron, that is where I got the bike from)

Scar saw the pony was a pegasus having a coat of pure red, his mane is the color of the rainbow, his eyes were the color of yellow, and his cutie mark is 3 small purple flames.

"The name is guns, best racer in Equestira" said Guns with a smile.

"Well now let me guess, you will try to kill me" said Scar with a anoyed tone.

"Why yes, now you will have to die from my rainbow shield" said Guns with a smile.

But to his surprise Scar was still alive "How are you still alive you should be dead by now" yelled Guns.

"Well I am the lord of darkness and took the poisn from my body away and now I am find" said Scar.

"Well I guess I will have to kill you myself" said Guns as he raced off.

Scar saw him making a cricle around him and then saw him coming to him.

Guns ran Scar over and statred to fly and landed outside of his rainbow shield.

Guns feeling good to himself for what he did, but then felt a tap behind him.

Guns truned around to see Scar punch him in the face.

In Guns mind he said "What?! how did he not die, I guess he went into the darkness until he saw me stop. Well should have been more careful around him, now I hope the other member will do better"

Guns then went into a black portal with his bike and Scar just stared where he last was.

Then Scar heard something and moved away, in a split second 2 knifes come from the trees to hit Scar in the head.

Scar now standing still wondering where the knifes came from and then felt a little pain from his cheek and felt it then saw blood from his hoof, which surprised him.

"Well you are the first to dodge my knifes" said a voice from the tree above Scar.

Scar looked up and say a earth pony, his coat was brown, his mane was blonde, his eyes were the eyes of a bat pony that are the color of light blue, and his cutie mark is a skull with wings and behind it was two purple lighting strikes.

"The name is Head, best pony to hit with precision in Equestira" Head with a smile.

"Really well guess I got lucky that I avoid your knifes" Scar said.

"Well aviod this!" said Head as he throw six knifes to Scar.

Scar went aviod the knifes and then he have to kept dodging knifes for a long time until he fired a magic spell that did something to Head's knifes.

All the knifes (about 10) frozed in place in the air.

"Why are all my knifes frozen in place" said Head with a confused face.

All he heard was laughter then his knifes turn around and went back to him and go hit by 4 of his knifes.

Head now thinking in his mind "Why did these happen, well I tried but now I have to trust my friends to do what I could not do"

Head then went into a black portal and Scar just nodded and just said "Who's next"

"Me" said a voice who flow down to Scar.

Scar noticed that it was a pegueas pony who has a coat of pure gray, his mane was red and spikey, his eyes were the color of blue, his cutie mark is a green star going in a spin.

Then he noticed that his back legs were missing.

"What happen to you legs?" said Scar.

"I lost them while in a battle but anyway the name is Pilot, best pony to dodge anything in all Equestira" he said.

"Well dodge THIS" yelled Scar as he made crystals come out of the ground to hit Pilot

When the crystals came to Pilot with a lot of speed Scar noticed that he was gone and in the blink of an eye apperred in front of him and punched him.

Scar yelled in some pain and then when he went to punch him, he disappered.

"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GO" yelled Scar.

"Here" said Pilot.

Scar looked behind him and saw a hoof going to his face.

Scar now backed away from getting punched and now noticed blood droping from his muzzle and now he was pissed.

He did the motion to make crystals from his hands and then they came from the ground to Pilot.

Pilot dodged it and said "You do know I can dodge any of your attacks an-" he was interurpted by a sharp pain in his body and looked at where it was from.

Pilot was shocked to see that a crystal was in his body and looked where it came from and saw that is was from one of the crystals he dodged.

"What?! how did that happen!" said Pilot with a worried tone.

All Scar did was laugh and said "Well I can control crystals and can make more come from ones that I made"

Pilot in his mind said "Well should have seen that coming. Hope the next guy will be good"

Pilot now disappered into a black portal while being stabbed by the crystals.

Scar was about to say something when he saw lighting coming to him and dodged it.

Scar saw a pony in the shadows.

"My name is Hack, best pony to make a strategy for anypony" he said.

Scar saw that he was a unicorn with a blue coat, his mane was blue and green and his tail was red and purple, he has glasses on so he could not see his eyes, and his cutie mark is of an maigc book.

On Hack's legs Scar saw two rings on each of his legs with a black jewel in the middle of them and also saw his horn was broken.

"So what is it with the rings and your horn?" Scar said.

"The horn was an accident and the rings, make my powers lower than they should be" said Hack as one of his rings changed color from black to yellow.

Electricity started to from on Hack's horn and then he fired lighting to Scar but he dodged.

Scar then made a crystal come from the ground but the color of it was yellow.

"That won't help you when I kill you" said Hack as he fired lighting to Scar.

But what happen was the lighting went to the yellow crystal and absord the power of it.

"What happen" said Hack with a surprised.

Then lighting came from the crystal and struck Hack in the chest and he started to fall.

In his mind he said "Did not see that, well maybe the next will do better"

Before he fell on the ground a black portal appeared and he went into it.

Scar just nodded in sadness for him not putting a good fight.

Then he saw a pony coming and saw that it was a scout from one of his many ponys that join him.

"What do you want, I am in the middle of something!" yelled Scar.

Scar just truned around to find his new attacker but then heard a crossbow ready and trun around to see a crossbow pointed at him.

Then his scout brusted into flames to reveal a unicorn with a green coat, black mane, green eyes, and a cutie mark of a dragon's fire.

"The name is Pistol, best spy in Equestira" he said.

"Well you did fool me but that does not mean that I am dumb" said Scar with a smile.

Pistol looked down to see Scar holding a crystal spear in his leg.

Pistol just stood their saying to himself "Why did that happen, I just got here and now I am out of it, well I guess my friend will do better"

A black portal appeared and took Pistol while Scar just stood there.

Then he heard something in the trees and saw a pony come to him.

It was a earth pony with a light green coat, red mane, and light green eyes, and his cutie mark is of a sword and a lighting strike.

They started to fight with their hoofs but something was different about him, he was a lot better than him in hoof fighting.

The pony said "The name is Knife, best CQU (Close Quarter Combat) pony in Equestira" as they where fighting.

They kepted fighting with and then Knife took out a knife and now Scar was now dodging more.

But then Scar turn the tide by making a small crystal dagger and stabing Knife in the stomach.

Knife said in his mind "Why did I not see that dagger he made, well I guess the boss will do better" as a black portal came and took him.

"Will is there anymore ponies for me hurt" yelled Scar.

"No there is no more, you took out everypony and now you will have to face me" said his brother Shadow.

Shadow just stared at Scar then felt the ground shake and saw Scar dissappered.

Shadow looked in the sky to see Tirek coming throw the forest and then he saw Scar on his back.

Scar on Tirek's back saw his brother and then he went into a black portal and then he appeared next to Scar.

Scar looked to his brother and then made a crystal sword.

Shadow saw him make the crystal sword, he then took a katana from his back as it hold it.

Then they started to fight with there swords and fought for five minutes.

"I always knew you were somepony who would try to take over everything and now you must die" said Shadow.

"Will now you must not kill your dear old brother" Scar said with a smile.

Then they saw a bright light and saw the elements in a new form which was confusing to Scar.

Then a rainbow light came from them and striked Tirek.

Everything in Scar's eyes just went to bright and he could not see all he heard was screaming from Tirek.

"Scar what is happening to you" said Shadow.

"I am dissappearing from the light of this maigc, it is killing me and now I am going to die but before I do" Scar said while grabing Shadow and saying something.

(Please note these words are made up)

Scar said to Shadow out loud "BAFULE DONBA DEENA MISPL **OUTTO** "

Then Scar disappeared in front of his brother and everything just went white for Shadow.

Shadow woke up in the woods and just wondered what happen to him and then heard a voice.

"You final awake my love" said Krystal as he kissed him.

"Well I am wondering what happen an-" said Shadow before he felt pain in his left eye and closed it.

"What's wrong" said Krystal with a worried tone.

"I feel some pain in my eye but it might be a side effect from me being knocked out but what happen to Scar" as Shadow said.

"Sorry Shadow but he died from having too much dark magic in him and the elements took his life" said Krystal.

"Ok but can I be alone and mourn for my brother" said Shadow with a sad tone.

"Ok my love I will" said Krystal as she left.

Shadow looked into the sky to see it was night and the moon was full and then he opened his left eye to reveal that it was turn from blue to red and he started to laugh that shock the trees.

 **THE END**

(Thank you for reading this, I hope you enjoyed it and you will find who were the 4 pony's who worked for Scar and it will continue with THE WAR OF EQUESTIRA)


End file.
